


The Trials and Tribulations of the Fushimi-Yata Married Household

by Insomnia_Productions



Series: Trials & Tribulations [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, angst maybe, at some point or the other, basically everyone shows up to be a nuisance, but an adorable hot mess, endless drabble collection, prompts very welcome, sarumi being a hot mess, seriously I need prompts pls help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final edition of the Trials and Tribulations series~ </p><p> </p><p>After 14 chapters of living together and 3 chapters of an extremely chaotic wedding, we now arrive at the Fushimi-Yata Married Household Drabbles! </p><p>There will be domestic fluff, arguments held through fridge magnets, and perhaps even some hurt/comfort, so enjoy the ride~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plaque Manifestation

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm glad to be back and it's only been like a day

"I think," Misaki says suddenly, "that we should get an apartment." 

"In case you hadn't noticed," Saruhiko mutters back, without looking up from his PDA, "we're already in one." 

Misaki flushes. "I mean... our own apartment. A bigger one. In both of our names." 

At this, Saruhiko looks up. It is true that their current apartment is registered only in Misaki's name, although Saruhiko pays his share of the rent. It is the apartment he moved into after Saruhiko left HOMRA, when the memories lingering in the one they shared as teenagers grew too much to bear. It's a small flat, made for one, with a kitchenette in the small living room rather than a kitchen, one bedroom, and a study with just enough room for a small couch and a desk. How they've managed to survive in this cramped space for so long is a mystery. 

"I mean," Misaki continues, "we've been married for almost a month now... don't you think it's time we got a place that's really  _ ours _ ?"

"Hm... you may be right," Saruhiko muses, looking around. "It would be more convenient, I guess." 

Misaki beams. "Is that a yes, then?" 

"Sure."

"Okay. Okay." Misaki breathes out, looking surprised at how easily the Blue has agreed. "We can start house hunting on the weekend, then?" 

"Might as well get it over with."

 

.

 

Misaki quickly discovers that as difficult as house hunting is, doing it with Saruhiko is much, much harder. 

 

.

  
  


"Come on. What's wrong with this one?" 

"The windows let in too much sunlight. It's annoying."

"You find everything annoying!"

"That's true. However, it doesn't change the fact that the windows are annoying." 

"We can get better curtains."

"No... it'll still be a bother."

"You don't know that..."

"I can predict it."

"All right, fine, we'll move on."

 

.

 

"Hm, this one's a little smaller than the rest, but it's not bad." 

"The floor is too slippery."

"We'll get some nice carpeting."

"Too expensive." 

"...Okay, I'll give you that one." 

 

.

 

"Too noisy."

 

.

 

"Too drafty."

 

.

 

"The closets are inconvenient." 

 

.

 

"Okay. The kitchen's good, the bedroom is big enough for us, there's more than enough closet space, the dining room is comfortable, and you can have a big study. And the windows are perfect! There is literally nothing you can complain about!"

"Hm. But... the whole place feels too...  _ perky _ ." 

 

.

 

"Argh!" Misaki throws his hands up, sending the paper in his hand flying. "I fucking give up!"

"Wait," Saruhiko says, bending to pick up the paper. "There's only one address left. Might as well see that one, now that we've done all this." 

"What's the point?" Misaki huffs. "You'll just find something wrong with the materials used in the pavement outside the building." 

"You wanted this."

"Yeah, well, I forgot how much of a picky asshole you are."

"You married me."

"That's your response to everything."

"Has it ever not worked?"

Misaki looks at him. "Fine. Whatever. One more try can't hurt, I guess." 

 

.

 

They stand together in the last apartment, their agent hovering nervously behind them.

It's a nice location, with a convenient route to SCEPTER 4 that passes by HOMRA. There is a small balcony, too, overlooking the city, but the apartment is high enough off the ground to be quiet. Although larger than their old one, it is quite small, but it has a full kitchen and a spacious living room with a door leading into a corridor just large enough to push a vertical couch through. There is a study on one side, with a window overlooking a small pond, big enough for Saruhiko's desk and home to enough wall space for a bookshelf and all his knives, while still leaving just enough room for a beanbag or two. On the opposite end of the corridor is another room of the same size, a comfortable space to turn into a gaming room—courtesy of all the gifts they received at their wedding. And, in between these two rooms, in the middle of the corridor, is another door leading into a bedroom. It's not a particularly large bedroom, but it has a closet built into one of the longer walls, and a small window that allows sunlight to gently trickle in, and enough space for a queen-size bed. The doors are smooth and wooden and cold to the touch, with brass handles, and there are two bathrooms. 

Misaki nudges Saruhiko. "Well? Go on. What's wrong with this place?" 

Saruhiko is silent. Misaki gasps theatrically. 

"No! Could it be that you actually  _ like _ this one?" 

"Yes," Saruhiko says quietly, and Misaki gasps for real. "I like this one." 

"...Yeah. Me too. It's nice."

"Yeah." 

Smiling, Misaki curls his hand around Saruhiko's, lacing their fingers. "Okay, then."

"Okay."

 

.

 

Saruhiko sets down the last box and sighs. 

"That's all of them." 

"Ugh, finally." Misaki collapses onto the couch, which lies in the middle of the room, diagonal to the wall behind it, and groans. "My back hurts. And my arms. And everything." 

Saruhiko moves to the couch and flops down, too, right on top of Misaki. "I'm not touching any of those boxes again until next week." 

"Agreed." Misaki laughs weakly, arms wrapping around the Blue, who sighs again, contentedly this time. 

 

.

 

Outside, metal glints beside the closed door, right above the doorbell, the sunlight reflecting off of a brand new plaque. 

_ Fushimi-Yata Household.  _


	2. The Housewarming Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparebtly 'housewarming' was a popular prompt... but, of course, there's no such thing as an ordinary housewarming party with this lot.

Misaki opens the door and nearly screams. 

And then a knife whizzes past his ear and he does scream. 

Saruhiko steps out from behind him, walking into the apartment with another three knives already in one hand and a look that could send Death running on his face. 

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" 

From inside the apartment, Misaki hears nervous laughter from three and a half clans. 

 

.

 

It takes some time to get the situation sorted out, but between Saruhiko's death glares and the hasty stammerings of the people in their apartment, Misaki manages to piece together that the Clans have showed up for a surprise housewarming party. As for how they got in... well. 

"You  _ what _ ?" Saruhiko hisses at his captain, one hand curling around a knife. 

"Please calm yourself, Fushimi-kun," Munakata replies amiably. "You should know already that I've had my own keys made to all of your living areas, both current and out of use." 

 

.

 

Misaki has never been to a housewarming party, but he's almost certain that this isn't how they're supposed to go, with the Clans shuffling awkwardly on one side and Saruhiko seething on the other, and Misaki hovering nervously in between with a bowl of  MnM's in his hands. 

"U-um... please... make yourselves comfortable," he stutters out at last, breathing a sigh of relief as everyone settles into the furniture, some of the tension in the room diffused. Saruhiko, too, lets his face slip from certain death to mild irritation, sinking into a chair and muttering something about having even one normal comrade. 

Misaki sets the bowl down, and Dewa reaches over to pick up a handful. "So," he says. "Nice house." 

It is as though a spell has been broken; all at once, everyone in the room begins to pitch in their opinions of the house, and soon the conversation has settled into a comfortable debate over the merits of houses versus flats. Multiple bottles of various alcohols with bows tied to the necks are brought out, and Misaki doesn't have the heart to remind his friends that neither he nor Saruhiko have ever touched an alcoholic drink in their lives. 

And so the time flows. 

 

.

 

"You guys... you guys're a bunch of... a bunch of sticks... up people's asses... and shit." 

Misaki suppresses a groan. He and Saruhiko are seated together on the couch, watching as the Reds, Blues, and Silvers face off in a drunken mess of badly-worded insults and your mom jokes. 

The only other sober person in the room is Munakata, who is watching from a chair and looking entirely too amused. And Anna is asleep in Saruhiko and Misaki's room, having begun to yawn around the time the clock struck eleven. 

"Better to be sticks than... than..." Hidaka trails off, looking confused, and Doumyoji helpfully supplies, 

"Stones!" 

"Stones?" 

"Stones," Doumyoji repeats with conviction. "They go with sticks." 

"Ohhh..." 

The others all nod deeply and approvingly, as though he has uttered some profound philosophy. 

"Stones."

"Yeah... Reds... you freakin'  _ stones _ ."

"Yeah? W-well... your  _ mom, _ " Chitose snaps back. 

Saruhiko snickers. "A flawless comeback from the most intelligent clan."

Misaki hides his face in his hands. "Why," he whispers, "is it always us?"

 

.

 

It takes another half hour of suppressed groans and second-hand embarrassment, but eventually their friends are all passed out on the couch, the chairs, the floor, and the dining table. Munakata disappeared at some point in the middle of the debate—Misaki assumes that the Blue King simply had the foresight to make himself scarce before Saruhiko realized that drunk idiots make for bad witnesses in court. 

And as for himself? 

Misaki is lying on the giant beanbag in the study, half asleep with his shoes still on and Saruhiko's forehead resting against his. The Blue is asleep already, too worn out from the effort of dealing with their drunk colleagues to bother acting cool, and is holding onto Misaki like a koala, an expression of pure exhaustion on his face. So Misaki takes advantage of the situation and holds him back, smiling drowsily as they sink together into the soft leather of the beaniest beanbag money and dedication could buy. 

 

.

 

In the morning, the two peel themselves out of the beanbag to find an empty apartment with walls covered in hundreds of copies of a single photograph: Misaki and Saruhiko in the beanbag, with only Misaki's red sweater as a blanket, curled up together like puppies, with the dawn sunlight illuminating soft, innocent smiles. 

From this, the couple make an important discovery. 

Even when bitterly hungover, their friends still find the opportunity, motivation, and dedication to fangirl over their relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhh it's not that great but just   
> all the Clans coming over to celebrate sarumi's house but then just turning it into a party for themselves and drinking all the stuff they got for sarumi and then being messes but still finding it in them to fangirl over them in the morning just come on isn't that the greatest thing ever 
> 
> god these people are such dorks I love them 
> 
> aLSO I HEARD ABOUT THAT WHOLE 'K: SEVEN STORIES' THING   
> *screams*   
> oH AND THAT STAGE PERFORMANCE THINGY OF LSW that I can't believe I won't be able to see ;—; 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, that prompts thing... I mean... they're really useful, so just, at any point at all in the story, if you think of some specific sarumi stuff but you're too lazy to write it yourself... just point it out. Thanks~


	3. The Chromium Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, Saru, I’m going to tell you something now, but you have to promise not to get mad…”

“Uh, Saru, I’m going to tell you something now, but you have to promise not to get mad…” 

 

.

 

Saruhiko should have known nothing good could come out of that sentence. 

 

.

 

“Why.” There is no emotion in the question; only a single, flat word. 

“B-because!” Misaki gestures weakly. “She was so cute and she was looking at me… you know… in that way… and… and she’s just so  _ cute _ and—” 

“Take it back. Just—take it back.” 

“No way!” Misaki wraps his arms defensively around the small grey puppy. “She was in a shelter, I’m not taking her back there! Besides, look how  _ happy _ she is!” 

It’s true; the puppy does look quite pleased, her mouth open and her tongue hanging out slightly, looking very much as though she is smiling, and her dark eyes twinkle as she looks around the apartment. She is mostly grey, with a white stomach. The white continues in a streak along the underside of her neck and up her nose, fading back into grey between her eyes.  

Saruhiko sighs. “Misaki. That is a  _ greyhound _ . Do you know how big they are?” 

“No, no, it’s fine, the lady at the counter said that they don’t need much space or exercise, they just laze around all day. And they don’t shed!” 

“I’m surprised you were able to speak to her long enough to get that information,” Saruhiko mutters. 

“H-hey, I’m married now, so it’s not that hard… and, anyway, the puppy made it worth it. Besides,” he continues, smirking, “she reminds me of you!” 

“...What.” 

“I mean, apparently she’s a  _ blue  _ greyhound—”

“Of course.” 

“—and I looked at pictures of adult greyhounds, and they always look really fed up with everything, but they’re actually really affectionate—”

“You’re stretching it, there.” 

“— _ and  _ she’s been glued to my side since I walked into that place.” 

Saruhiko sighs. Again. “You can’t just buy a dog like that… you’re too impulsive.” 

“I’m not! I mean, I am, kind of, but I got food for her, and some toys, and a bed, so…” he turns wide, pleading eyes on the Blue. “ _ Please _ , can we keep her?” 

Saruhiko’s will wavers, looking at him. “Misaki…” And then, just for a moment, the warm hearth of Misaki’s eyes looks more like flames of destruction, licking at the dirt spilled across the floor and the carcasses of black ants. Saruhiko turns away. “No.” 

“Why not?” Misaki sets the puppy down and walks over to him, looking annoyed. “Oi, Saruhiko—” He tugs on the Blue’s arm, forcing him to meet his eyes, and stops. “Saru, don’t tell me… is it because of Niki? Because of the ants—”

“It’s nothing. Just drop it.” 

“I don’t want to drop it,” Misaki snaps back, frustrated. “I like her and I want to keep her, and honestly—I’m tired of that man dictating everything we do. He’s  _ dead,  _ Saruhiko, he’s gone and he’s not coming back. It’s  _ over _ . You have your own life now— _ we  _ have our own life—and he doesn’t get a say in the matter, so stop… just—stop.” 

For a moment, Saruhiko looks shocked, and then he tilts his head so that the light bounces off his glasses, hiding his eyes, and lets his face fall into a blank mask. Misaki feels his own face fall, and he holds on to Saruhiko’s arm. 

“No, Saru, don’t do that,  _ talk  _ to me—” 

The Blue shrugs him off, stepping back. “It’s not that easy,” he says quietly, the only hint of what’s going on behind his mask. “It’s not…” He steps back again, turning to walk into their bedroom and close the door. Misaki stands in the living room, staring after him. The puppy gives a quiet  _ yip  _ and curls up against his feet. 

 

.

 

It’s not like Saruhiko wants to be affected by Niki, after all this time. It’s not like he wants to hear that taunting laughter, not like he wants to feel those red eyes watching him at every step. 

It’s not like he hasn’t tried to make it stop. 

 

.

 

“Saruhiko? Are you listening? I’m sorry about earlier. I mean—I’m not sorry about my point, because I’m definitely right about that. It’s like everything you do, in our relationship  _ and  _ in your own life, is affected by what that guy would say, or what that guy has already said. Sometimes it feels like he’s more real to you than I am. So I’m not sorry about that.

I’m sorry about how I said it, though. I know it’s not that easy to move on from it, that you probably don’t even know how to. But… you didn’t know how to do a lot of things, right? You didn’t know how to smile or laugh or have fun… or how to let yourself be taken care of, or how to trust the people who want to take care of you. But I taught you how… me and your captain and your comrades… we’ve all been teaching you. And I know we—I know  _ I  _ can help you through this, as well, if you’d just let me. 

We don’t have to keep her, if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready. I’d like to, I’d really, really like to, but… I understand if you need time. But, please, don’t do what you always do. Don’t just go off to work in the morning and pretend like everything’s okay. I won’t let you, I  _ mean  _ it this time. So, just… talk to me, okay?” 

 

.

 

Misaki sits on the couch, searching for constellations in the city lights, one hand idly stroking the puppy. She has very, very soft ears. Misaki will be sad to take her back. 

“Chrome.” 

“Huh?” Misaki’s head snaps away from the window to see Saruhiko standing in front of him, his arms folded and his eyes somewhere off to the left. 

“Chrome. Based on the element chromium. It’s grey.” He glances at Misaki and must glimpse the confusion on the redhead’s face, because he clicks his tongue and mutters, “For the dog.” 

The cogs turn. 

“Y-you mean…” 

“I guess… keeping a dog… won’t be too bad.” 

“Saru!” Misaki leaps off the couch and flings his arms around the Blue. “Yes!” He pulls away, grinning. “We can call her Romy for short.” 

“That’s actually longer than—”

“It’s going to be so  _ fun  _ raising her!”

“She’s not a child, Misaki—”

“Did you hear that, Chrome? You get to stay with us!” He bends down to scoop her up, turning shining eyes on Saruhiko. “I’m happy you agreed, Saru.” 

The Blue clicks his tongue again, looking away. “...Yeah.” 

Misaki moves closer, and Chrome wriggles in his arms, stretching herself forward to sniff eagerly at the Blue. 

Saruhiko smiles. “I guess she is kind of cute.” 

Chrome licks his nose.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dawwwww dogs are the best 
> 
> Actually, chromium is very pretty. It's all grey and shiny~ 
> 
> I'm sad because these aren't coming to me as easily as they did last week ;—; 
> 
>  
> 
> oh but here have a picture of a greyhound puppy to make up for my lack of creative genius   
> I couldn't figure out how to put an imagine in, so you'll have to copy the link, sorry bUT IT'S WORTH IT I SWEAR THE PUPPY IS SO FUCKING CUTE
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/26177241558343228/?from_navigate=true

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTS  
> PLEASE  
> I REQUIRE PROMPTS  
> Please, guys, just give me anything you want to see because I desperately need prompts. 
> 
> Seriously. It's only been like two days since I wrote the last chapter, and already I was in withdrawal until I wrote this one.


End file.
